Together? Again?
by bogey654
Summary: A back story to the scene in New Bodhum when Serah meets Lightning. A look into their not so sisterly relationship. Warnings of incest, girl love.


Warning! This is incest, a back story to this pairing. You have been warned, if you don't like incest, or two girls loving each other, don't read this!

To those of you who are staying, this is based on FF 13-2 when ***spoiler*** Serah meets Lightning in New Bodhum 700AF and the first line of this story got me thinking. That definetly warranted a back story for such a blatant hint, so here it is.

* * *

"Hey, Lightning. We'll be able to be together again, right? When all this is over?" Serah stared longingly into the distance of New Bodhum wistfully. To any onlooker, it would have been a simple wish for Serah to be with her sister in a normal life, a normal time. But truthfully…

Lightning walked by Serah, looking at her back and then wandered on.

"One thing at a time, Serah."

'I don't want to let her go.' Serah felt like pounding the ground in frustration, crying her eyes out to the unforgiving sky that her sister was leaving her. Again. Feeling so much love for her sister made each parting more painful. They weren't just sisters. They were **more**.

* * *

It came about after their parent's death. Both were lost, heartless, weak. But Claire gave herself strength to take care of the both of them, and she channelled her new energy through a name change. She became Lightning, and she was able to support Serah. But Serah needed more.

"Lightning? Are you awake?" Serah called out softly into her sister's room, peeking inside at the figure lying on the bed.

"Yes, Serah. Come in."

The younger Farron, now aged sixteen, hesitantly stepped towards her sister, eyes glued to her own feet. After several moments of silence, she looked Lightning squarely in the eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Nothing more needed to be said. Claire knew it was about their parents. She could see red tear marks on Serah's face, and simply shuffled over in the bed to give her younger sister room to join her. Serah slid inside, and through the dark, permeating atmosphere, clung to Lighning. As Lightning leaned down to whisper reassurances to Serah, Serah jolted her head up to meet Lightning in a desperate kiss. No love, no passion, just a need.

"Serah!" Lightning recoiled, watching her sister carefully. "I brought you up better than that!"

"Please Claire!" Serah cried out. Her voice cracked, and she started to whisper. "I need it…please…" And when Serah kissed her again, Lightning went along with it. She knew it was wrong, but both of them needed a coping mechanism. When Serah groaned, Lightning felt fear. When they kissed, she felt exhilaration. And when they…reached their target, she felt an impending doom.

And it became a regular thing. One or two nights a week, Serah would go to Lightning's room, and lay in her bed. It kept happening until Lightning put her foot down, but Serah argued well; "Why? It's not our fault we're related! Why shouldn't we? Oh yeah, _why_ am I wrong?" And Lightning cursed herself for her own weakness.

And they agreed. It was a secret, veiled from the rest of the world. It was a side thing that would carry on regardless. If Serah and Snow did get married, it would be a secret bit on the side. No problem. Or so they thought.

When she met Serah in New Bodhum in the year 700AF, Lightning couldn't help but give the most adoring look at her little lover/sister.

"You're growing up." Lightning smiled. And Serah couldn't take it.

Serah steeled her resolve.

'I'm not letting you go again, Claire. I love you, and if I can't be with you…then I can't be alive. I…you…mean too much to me.' Serah nodded to herself, to give herself an assurance that things would be fine.

'We're going to be together. When this is over…we're going to be together…'

And so she asked the question, there and then, veiled by sisterly innocence.

"Hey, Lightning. We'll be able to be together again, right? When all this is over?"

As Lightning replied: "One thing at a time, Serah." She was thinking.

'Yes, Serah. We can be together…forever…'


End file.
